


Please(?) Tell the Truth

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Hanzo "doesn't-express-his-emotions" Shimada gets kidnapped by Talon and injected with a truth serum of sorts.He is saved before he can be interrogated, unaware of what is flowing through his blood system.Once the drug makes itself known, he only hopes he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of Overwatch too badly. Especially one Jesse McCree.





	Please(?) Tell the Truth

"Shit! Overwatch is here! Pack everything up and run!" 

Several scientists scrambled, Hanzo trying again to free himself from the table he was strapped to. The leather straps bit into his arms but he struggled regardless.

"What about him?" Papers flew everywhere and distantly Hanzo can make out the sound of a heavy revolver going off in rapid succession. 

"Leave him! We don't have time!" A secret switch is hit, revealing a door in the wall. The scientists start running through.

"He has the drug though-!" 

A closer explosion has the room and door rattle, Hanzo praying he isn't blown to pieces along with this damned facility. Though using his dragons to obliterate it upon being freed sounds awful tempting.

The scientists decide to cut their loss, tripping over themselves into the dark tunnel before the wall seals itself.

"Where ya at Hanzo?"

"In here McCree!" Hanzo is relieved when the door crashes to the ground, Jesse stepping in with Peacekeeper drawn.

At seeing the room empty, Jesse holsters his gun and rushes to free Hanzo, using a knife to cut at his straps. He stumbles briefly but doesn’t slow down in his mission

"You ok there Han?"

Hanzo nodded, "I was injected with something but I am fine. They intended to question me."

Jesse scowled, throwing the cut straps with extra force, "damn bastards. Ya look ok, feel light headed or anythin'?" 

"I am fine McCree. Dr. Ziegler will certainly run me through the ringer later. Let us leave this awful place."

As the two ran, Hanzo noticed McCree limping and his breathing was getting more ragged, "you are injured McCree?"

McCree wheezed a laugh, "nothin' too major. Couple a busted ribs I think." 

"You call that nothing major? You ran ahead in that condition?"

"Course I did. Had to get to ya."

At a loss for words, Hanzo slowed his pace down, offering his shoulder to the cowboy who blinked at him in confusion, "come. I would like to not have to drag you out of here."

Accepting the help, McCree sighed in relief, "thanks Han. Yer a real pal, I ever tell ya that?"

Ignoring the warming of his cheeks or the thumping in his chest, Hanzo schooled his features, "do not tell anyone. I have an image to uphold."

McCree laughed loudly at that as the two continued down the hallway to the rendezvous point. 

*

“I can’t find any traces of any sort of deadly serum in your tests so far. It may have been a simple truth serum that has worn off by now.” Angela flicked through the tablet in her hands as Hanzo stood from the chair he had been in.

“Thank you as always Dr. Ziegler.”

Angela smiled, “of course Hanzo. Please come see me if anything changes. It wouldn’t do for you to suddenly worsen.”

Hanzo blinked rapidly at hearing the word “please”. Like a jolt of electricity flashing through his mind.

“Of course Dr. Ziegler, I truly appreciate all the work you do, not only for me but the entire team. It is admirable the work you do.”

Angela blinked quickly before smiling, “that is kind of you to say Hanzo.”

Sweating only slightly, Hanzo rolled with his sudden honestly, “I only speak the truth. Excuse me, I agreed to meet with Genji.”

As he left the medbay he paid little attention to what had happened, the little jolt in his mind forgotten.

Even if it was whatever serum he'd been injected with, it hadn't shown up in any of Angela's normal tests. 

Nothing to worry about.

*

Just because the brothers were reconciling did not mean they were without argument. What had started as Genji checking in on his brother had somehow evolved into a shouting argument. 

“You are so stubborn Hanzo! Master Zenyatta simply wishes to introduce you to some basic meditation techniques!”

Hanzo scoffed, waving his hand dismissively, “I have tried in the past to little success. I do not meditate Genji.” 

Genji removed his faceplate, narrowing his eyes at his brother, “there’s something else isn’t there. Why do you insist on being so thick headed?”

Averting his gaze, Hanzo ground his jaw before speaking again, “drop it Genji.”

Clenching his fists, Genji sighed wearily, “I wish you would tell me what is wrong brother. Please.”

Hanzo gasped, another jolt startling him.

“I fear you will come to your senses and take back your forgiveness. I do not wish to have your masters pity.”

Eyes going wide, Genji gaped at Hanzo. “Brother, do you, truly believe that?”

Swallowing around the panic in his throat, Hanzo tried to backtrack, “I did not mean to say that.” (Shit. Why had he said that?)

“You do then. Oh Hanzo.” 

Hanzo couldn’t react before Genji pulled him into a crushing hug, “Hanzo I am sorry you have felt like that.”

Struggling with his emotions, Hanzo returned the hug, “I will meet with Zenyatta. Once, cannot hurt.”

"Do not force yourself brother, my master cannot be of any help if you are not genuine in wishing to meet with him."

Sighing in defeat, Hanzo avoided Genji’s earnest gaze, “I will truly consider it.”

“That is all I ask brother.” Letting go and sitting down, Genji gestured for Hanzo to join him, “my apologies I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I deserve nothing less.” Hanzo muttered, scratching at the back of his head.

Huffing, Genji removed his faceplate, “brother my forgiveness will not wane. I came to term with what happened long ago.”

Frowning, Hanzo spoke low, “I am hoping to earn your forgiveness.”

Clapping him on the back, Genji smiled, “you’ll get there Hanzo.”

Genii left shortly after and Hanzo sighed in relief, thinking back to what he had said earlier. He relaxed on his bed as he thought over their conversation.

(Why on earth did I tell him that? I was not lying but it is disconcerting I am suddenly honest.)

Shooting upright, Hanzo muttered to himself, “shit. Maybe the serum is still in effect.”

(It should be fine. I can avoid the others easy enough. Dr. Ziegler is busy with McCree anyhow I don’t need to distract her from tending to him.)

~

McCree was let out of the medbay the following day under strict instructions to keep his smoking and drinking to a minimum as he recovered and no intensive training.

Needless to say the local cowboy wasn’t in the best of moods.

Hana was playing some new game and McCree had joined her in the rec room, having been bored just laying in bed.

Hanzo had joined them as he walked by, having finished working out and going for a snack.

“Heya Han! Come n’ join us!”

Hence how Hanzo ended up sitting with them for nearly a half hour. He berated himself at being swayed so easy but McCree but did not see any reason to be concerned at blurting something embarrassing.

Seeing a derpy cowboy in the game, Hana took the opportunity to jab at McCree, "hey look! It's you, down to your dumb hat!"

McCree gasped and placed his hand over his heart, "Here I am injured and now I'm bein' insulted! Back me up here Hanzo, my hats not that bad is it?" 

McCree turned to face the archer, pouting his lips and flashing Hanzo his best puppy eyes.

Before Hanzo could refuse to answer, Hana chortled in her seat, "oh puh-lease! Like Hanzo actually thinks-"

"I find your whole aesthetic to be a unique approach to drawing enemy fire and remaining the obvious target while also serving to keep your eyes on as many enemies as possible. It is admirable how strategic it all is. It is also a good look on you."

Hana's jaw met the floor and McCree's eyes lit up in something Hanzo didn't take the time to decipher before slapping a hand over his mouth, "I did not mean to say that. Excuse me."

The archer fled the room as Hana's squeal of 'what?' nearly shattered a few windows. McCree struggled to stand and chase after him, ribs aching but a grin threatening to split his cheeks.

Unfortunately Hanzo had vanished down the hall and McCree's breathing wasn't quite good enough to scour the whole base like he intended to.

"Dammit all, fuckin' broken ribs. Who needs ribs."

"Please tell me you aren't wandering around doped up on pain killers again Jesse." Genji chuckled as McCree shot him an annoyed look.

"Genji that happened once. 15 damn years ago."

"Yet I remember it like it was yesterday. Why are you running around, I know Angela has not cleared you for that yet."

McCree grimaced, "very funny. I'm lookin' for Hanzo."

Tilting his head, Genji was concerned, "is something wrong?"

"Nah, don't think so anyhow. He's been actin' kinda off since he was kidnapped hasn't he?" McCree had heard that the archer had skipped dinner last night, something he hadn’t done since his initial few weeks with Overwatch.

Pondering, Genji nodded, "I suppose. He has been more honest with his feelings as of late. Which is quite odd..."

Genji hit the same conclusion McCree did and gasped, "do you think he was drugged with something?"

"Only one way ta find out."

*

Angela blinked at Hanzo as he paced about her office, his frustration radiating off of him in waves. It was quite a story but after reviewing his file there were minute traces of something that had somehow slipped under her radar.

"Why did you not bring this to my attention sooner Hanzo?"

Groaning, Hanzo dragged his hand down his face, "I was unsure of what could possibly be triggering my, sudden bursts of truthfulness. It has only been going on since we returned." 

That caught Angela's attention, "you have figured it out then?"

"I believe it to be when someone says-" Hanzo groaned again, spitting out the word, "please."

Angela may have laughed at the notion if she had not worked with Overwatch for so long, "can I test that theory?"

Sitting on one of the beds, Hanzo nodded, "of course."

Reclining in her chair, Angela thought for a moment, "what kind of foods do you hate?"

Bristling, Hanzo quickly replied, "I have no major aversions to any kinds of food."

"Please tell me your least favorite foods?" 

Angela watched in fascination as she saw his eyes widen before he responded, "I have never been partial to brussel sprouts." 

Face flushing, Hanzo glared at the doctor as she let out a startled laugh, "oh my. What a deadly drug. I will need to draw blood from you right away to look more into it. Being triggered by such an innocuous word is a potent and terrifying way to gather information. I am glad we blew that facility up after we recovered you." 

Nodding, Hanzo rolled up his shirt sleeve, "very well."

Angela worked quickly and did not speak for several minutes, "can I ask what you said that finally brought you to me?"

Tensing, Hanzo averted her knowing gaze, "what makes you think that?"

"Hanzo, you are one of the most proud men I have ever met. You must have said something to make you realize this is more of a problem and that you needed my help."

When Hanzo still remained silent, Angela sighed, "did you say something to Jesse by chance?" She had a suspicion about those two. Jesse McCree didn’t rush headfirst into enemy territory with reckless abandon for just anybody. Especially with broken ribs.

Head spinning to meet her grin, Hanzo scowled, "I have no idea what you could mean."

"Please Hanzo."

"Hana was mocking his attire and I told him I appreciate the tactical decisions behind it and that I thought it was a good look for him."

Hanzo gasped as he finished and looked at Angela, murder bleeding into his eyes, "that was uncalled for Dr. Ziegler." 

Scooting her chair away and back to her desk, Angela waved her hand dismissively, "I am bound by patient confidentiality Hanzo. I won't tell anyone." She had been intimidated more times that she could count, it came with her line of work. She was rarely phased by it anymore.

Fixing his sleeve, Hanzo stood and turned on his heel to leave, pausing before opening the door, "thank you Dr. Ziegler."

"I'm sorry for using your, condition, like that. For what it is worth I'm sure Jesse was flattered to hear that from you."

Refusing to think of the implications, Hanzo simply nodded and strode out the door.

Or, he would have had he not tripped over two bodies tucked against the door. The two cried out in surprise as they fell over.

Preparing to murder whoever had dared overhear, Hanzo was stunned at seeing Genji and McCree. Feeling the color drain from his face, Hanzo quickly walked over both of them as they struggled to right themselves. As soon as he could Hanzo booked it back to his room.

Angela rolled her chair back to investigate the commotion, immediately returning to her desk at seeing the cowboy and ninja call after Hanzo.

"You boys should know better than to eavesdrop," she called after them as they rushed after the archer.

*

Hanzo was halfway finished packing a bag when McCree and Genji made it to his room. They knocked furiously on his door, asking him to open the door.

"Hanzo!"

"Brother!"

Storming to the door, Hanzo leaned against it, arms crossed and nostrils flaring, "I am taking a vacation I hear the tropics is a lovely place this time of year."

Genji sighed, "listen Hanzo, we're sorry for eavesdropping. We are concerned about you."

Elbowing McCree, Genji urged him to say something, "come on Han. It was shitty of us ta listen in but he's right. We're awful worried bout ya." Genji mimicked strangling McCree as the cowboy shrugged. Now wasn’t the time for, potentially unreciprocated feelings.

The door remained closed as Hanzo paused and considered.

"Please open the door?" Genji asked quietly, unsure what the response would be.

"I will not. I have embarrassed myself in front of you all for one day, thank you."

Cursing in Japanese, Hanzo stalked away from the door and went back to packing. However long it took for this nonsense to leave his system would determine how long he stayed away.

"Can ya let me in at least Han?" McCree gestured for Genji to step back, "I'd like to talk to ya face to face."

Genji was astonished when the door slip open just enough for McCree to slip in before slamming shut.

As much as he wanted to know what was going to happen, Genji gave them privacy and left the area. 

Taking his hat off, McCree rugged at his shirt collar as Hanzo took to continue packing a bag.

“Hanzo-“

Suddenly stopping, tightly gripping a shirt, Hanzo deflated, dropping it on the bed, “say what you will McCree.”

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, McCree chose a more indirect route, “how long have ya known about my get up?” He was impressed Hanzo had nailed things on the head so perfectly.

Blinking and looking at the cowboy in confusion, Hanzo slowly answered, “an early mission of mine you were injured on the shoulder. Your serape hid the wound.” 

“Shit that long? Damn, thought ya hadn’ noticed.” Running a hand through his hair, McCree laughed at his own expense as Hanzo chuckled as well.

“You underestimate my observational skills then.”

“How long have ya thought it’s a good look on me?” McCree regretted blurting it out like that, he’d intended on easing into the big question better than that.

Flushing, Hanzo turned his attention to the wall with a strained interest. 

“I’d rather hear from ya then have to say the magic word.” Stepping further into the room, McCree was relieved Hanzo didn’t shy away from him.

“McCree-“

“I’d be lyin’ if I said the compliment wasn’t appreciated.” 

Eyes going wide, Hanzo spun his head and gaped as McCree gave him an easy smile, “I’m a fan of yours too ya know?”

Even in a normal shirt, Hanzo resisted the urge to squirm at the wave of thoughts flooding his head, “I- I was not aware.” 

Seeing Hanzo fighting down a smile, McCree continued on. His confidence growing as he hadn’t been shut down yet.

“Now, I enjoy the view jus’ fine but I’m mighty fond a’ the man bearing that tattoo,” slowly McCree ran his hand against Hanzo’s arm.

Mouth dry, Hanzo let himself be turned by McCree’s gentle touches, until they were face to face.

McCree smirked playfully, “cat got yer tongue?”

Hesitating briefly, Hanzo finally smiled, “I had hoped you chasing me down while bleeding internally was a good sign.” 

Laughing loudly, McCree cupped Hanzo’s face and kissed him. A quick simple press of lips but within moments they were plastered together and kissing as if their lives depended on it.

Pulling away, McCree murmured almost to himself, “please tell me this ain’t a dream.”

“It is not.” Hanzo responded almost robotically before scowling as McCree chuckled, wincing at the sudden flair of pain in his side.

“Sorry bout that doll.” Hanzo rubbed gently at the cowboys side, trying to feel if his wound had perhaps reopened somehow.

“It is fine. I hope this wears off sooner rather than later.” 

“I’m sure Angie’ll have somethin’ figured out by morning.”

Suddenly at an impasse, McCree broke the brief silence, “I’m not gonna be cleared to get off base least for a few more days. Once I’m cleared would ya join me in town for dinner?”

Grinning, Hanzo nodded, “I think that sounds wonderful.”

*

Hanzo is reluctant to go down to dinner but McCree assures him no one even knows about his “condition.”

Hana’s shit eating grin at seeing them enter together immediately dashes any hope McCree had at some sort of discretion.

Genji has his mask off and looks apologetically their way, shrugging his shoulders.

“Hanzo! Over here!” Hana waves the two over after they get their food, her smile so wide it looked painful. 

Reminding himself even joking about murder was distasteful, Hanzo sits across from her and McCree sits beside him.

“Soooo, you two talk things out?” She winks and laughs as Hanzo sputters.

“Don’t be a brat Hana.” McCree chided her as she stuck her tongue out.

Several heads turn their way, eyebrows raised and breaths held as Hanzo and McCree looked at each other.

Deciding to take a risk, McCree leaned forward, giving Hanzo a quick kiss as the kitchen erupted in elated chatter.

“All right hush up! Ain’t seen two men kiss before? Can ya believe these gossips Hanzo?”

Chuckling and leaning against McCree, Hanzo grinned, “indeed. Though it seems we will not have to worry about making any sort of announcement.”

Someone ends up leading a toast, glasses raised and some congratulations thrown around. Hanzo begrudgingly joins in, amused at the turn of events.

A couple of “about times” are muttered and quickly retracted as Hanzo’s glare remains fierce and frightening as ever.

“I’m glad one of you finally made the first move. You’ve been driving us all crazy.” Genji snickers as Hanzo curses at him in Japanese.

“Just please don’t let us overhear you guys. I don’t need that in my life.” Hana groans as Hanzo’s mouth opens immediately.

McCree is quick to cover the archers mouth with his hands, earning some confused looks.

Hanzo’s words are muffled and McCree speaks loud to cover whatever he might be saying, “Hanzo was injected with some sorta truth serum so if we could avoid using the ‘p’ word that’d be great.”

Reclining in his seat, Hanzo pushed McCree’s hand away with an embarrassed, “thank you.” He will take what he said to the grave with him, grateful for McCree’s timely intervention.

“Oh so that’s what had you say that earlier!” Hana cackled in glee but stopped short as Hanzo cracked his knuckles.

“Understand that my bursts of truthfulness are not to be misunderstood with sudden kindness.” 

Hanzo’s icy glare was enough to spur Angela to speak, “I am running tests now to find out more about it. Please do not agitate my patient.” 

Dinner returned to some normalcy after everyone promised to make a conscious effort to not intentionally upset Hanzo.

He and McCree made their way to the McCree’s room, intending to make sure the cowboy was settled for the night.

“This’s my stop doll, been a busy day and I’m not kiddin’ when I say I’m beat.”

Hanzo smirked, “then allow me to let you rest. I shall see you in the morning then.”

Before Hanzo could leave, McCree gripped his hand, “no goodnight kiss?”

Unable to stop his flush, Hanzo rolled his eyes but gave a quick kiss to a scruffy cheek. 

“Go to sleep McCree.”

Saluting, McCree laughed, “sir yes sir.”

After the cowboy closed the door, Hanzo couldn’t help but sigh in relief as he retired to his own room. He thanked and prayed to whatever spirits are looking over him (besides his dragons of course) that he didn’t end up ruining whatever he now has.

And that McCree didn’t get any nasty ideas on how to abuse the word please.


End file.
